Various connecting terminals suited for connecting large-diameter conductors have become known in the related art. Thus, for example, large cross-sectioned conductors can be connected to screw terminals. In those approaches, the conductor is clamped via a screw connection to the electrical connecting terminal. Generally, however, screw terminals have the inherent disadvantage of not readily allowing a stripped conductor to be simply pivoted into position from above. This substantially complicates the assembly, particularly when working with large and massive conductors since the conductor must be bent and introduced axially from the front into the screw terminal before it can be clamped.
On the other hand, an easier assembly is possible in the case of an electrical connecting terminal where the requisite clamping force is applied by a clamping spring. A design can then be selected that also allows the conductor to be pivoted into position from above.
The World Patent Application WO 2013/004343 A1 describes such a connecting terminal. In this known electrical connecting terminal, the clamping lever includes a plurality of clamping springs and a clamping foot at the end thereof for clamping a conductor received therein to the current bar. The clamping lever is connected to a manually operated lever that performs the actuation. A dynamic transmission ratio can thereby be achieved during the closing operation, and a high clamping force can be attained. In principle, the known connecting terminal functions satisfactorily. For the actuation, the manually operated lever has a tool receptacle at the front end thereof into which a screwdriver, for example, can be introduced to manipulate the connecting terminal using relatively little force. Although the known connecting terminal generally functions satisfactorily, the actuation can become difficult in many installation situations.